


Wish It Could Be Me

by partyghoul



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 16:29:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/partyghoul/pseuds/partyghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard writes to Frank, promising how good life could be if they were together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wish It Could Be Me

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to Hey There Delilah and I thought of this. Basically, Gerard is writing to Frank, promising how life could be, but in the end, he realizes things have to stay the way they are.

Hey there, my Frankie, what's it like there in New Jersey?  
I'm a thousand miles away, but, boy, tonight you look so lonely, yes you do.  
The sun can't burn as bright as you, I swear it's true.

Hey there, my Frankie, don't you worry 'bout the distance.  
I'm right here if you get lonely, give this song another listen.  
Close your eyes. Listen to my voice it's my disguise.  
It's where I hide.

Oh, I wish it could be me.  
Oh, I wish it could be me.  
Oh, I wish it could be me.  
Oh, I wish it could be me.  
Wish it could be me.

Hey there, my Frankie, I know times are gettin' hard.  
But just believe me, boy, someday we'll find our way out of the dark.  
We'll have it good. We'll have the life we wished we could.  
My word is good.

Hey there, my Frankie, I've got so much left to say.  
If every single song I wrote for you  
Would get you through the day, I'd write it all.  
Even more in love with you I'd fall. I've lost it all.

Oh, I wish it could be me.  
Oh, I wish it could be me.  
Oh, I wish it could be me.  
Oh, I wish it could be me.  
Wish it could be me.

A thousand miles seems pretty far,  
But they've got planes and trains and cars.  
I'd walk to you if I had no other way.  
Our friends would all be glad for us  
And we'd just laugh along because we know  
That none of them have felt this way.

Frankie, I can promise you  
That by the time that I am through,  
My heart will never ever be the same.  
And you're to blame.

Hey there, my Frankie,  
You be good and don't forget me.  
Few more years and you'll be done with this  
And I'll be writing music like I do.

You'll know it's all because of you.  
We could do whatever we want to.  
Hey there, my Frankie, here's to you.  
I still love you.

Oh, I wish it could be me.  
Oh, I wish it could be me.  
Oh, I wish it could be me.  
Oh, I wish it could be me.  
Wish it could be me.

**Author's Note:**

> Please review! I know it's kinda cheesy but hey, thought I'd try. And the reference to the sun burning bright is from Frank saying Jamia is better than the sun, so Gerard is saying Frank is even better than her. I love Jamia, it's just a line so.


End file.
